An in-vehicle navigation apparatus has a Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication function along with a handsfree function. The in-vehicle navigation apparatus connects a handsfree profile (HFP) with a cellular phone having the Bluetooth communication function to thereby register a handsfree function (HF function) and become capable of providing the handsfree function (for instance, refer to Patent document 1).
Further, in recent years, some profiles other than the HFP are put in practical use as a profile connectable between an in-vehicle navigation apparatus and a cellular phone. An audio visual profile (AVP) is an example of such profiles. Conventionally, a user needs to perform a registration operation of a cellular phone for registering each of a HF function and an AV function into an in-vehicle navigation apparatus.
In such a configuration where registration operations of a cellular phone into an in-vehicle navigation apparatus are required individually for multiple functions, even after a registration operation is performed for registering a HF function, another registration operation is again required for registering an AV function. This poses a disadvantage in operability.                Patent Document 1: JP 2002-223288 A        